Cop Car
by arysa13
Summary: "You were so innocent, but you were stealing my heart. I fell in love in the back of a cop car." A Duncney oneshot based on Keith Urban's Cop Car.


**So I wrote this ages ago, and I decided I'd post it since I haven't had much motivation to write lately. If you are reading One Night Stand, I am really sorry! I am going to try and post the next chapter this week but I make no promises. In the meantime enjoy this oneshot :)**

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell on Courtney's front door, still not totally sure what I was doing there. What kind of sick masochist would want to date this girl? Sure, she was hot, but that was where the appeal ended. Everything else about her grinded my gears like nothing else could. I was in every one of her classes at school, and I could safely say she was the most uptight, bossy, controlling know it all I'd ever met. And yet there I was on her doorstep, waiting for her to answer so I could take her on a date.<p>

How I'd ended up there was a blur. I was always trying to piss her off and get her riled up at school and I knew the best way to do that was to hit on her. She was always acting like she was too good for me so I never imagined she'd actually agree to go out with me. It was two days ago, the bell had just rung and she was at her locker, on the phone to her Dad, so I decided to eavesdrop. Not inconspicuously, mind you, I leant on the locker next to hers and she looked up and glared at me as she listened to her father.

"Seriously Dad? You told me you'd be able to make it!" she said, sounding pretty pissed off. "Yeah, well this isn't the first time… I know… Can't you just put it off for a couple of days? Dad? Dad?" she pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the screen and sighed when she realised he'd hung up. She turned to me with her worst sneer on her face. "What do you want?" she snapped. I was undeterred however and just smirked at her.

"What do you say we get out of here, Princess? My place isn't far away," I winked and she screwed up her nose in disgust.

"In your dreams, you vile ogre. You're lucky I don't rip out that gross eyebrow ring," she said snootily and turned to leave. I rolled my eyes and followed her.

"Oh, I get it. You want me to take you on a date first. Well… I don't normally do this, but I suppose I can make an exception for you," I grinned impishly. She stopped and turned and I nearly crashed into her.

"You know what? Fine. I will go on a date with you. You can pick me up at seven on Saturday night," she told me.

"Wait, what?" I asked, taken aback. This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"I suppose you know where I live, since your entire life revolves around stalking me?" she said primly.

"Well… yeah I know where you live…" I stammered.

"Great, well, I'll see you then. I'll make reservations at my favourite restaurant," she stated. She pursed her lips at me and turned around again, flicking her hair in my face.

So I'd inadvertently landed myself a date with the biggest bitch in school and though my friends tried to get me to back out, I had convinced myself there was no way out of it. I had too much pride to back out anyway, I had been challenged and there was no way I was going to stand down. It was just one date, what's the worst that could happen?

Courtney answered the door and I was actually stunned for a moment by how good she looked. Dressed in a figure hugging black dress and black heels, I couldn't help but wonder if she was actually trying to impress me. I had thought she'd agreed to the date just to shut me up, but now I wasn't so sure. Well, if she was trying to impress me, it was working.

"Finally," she said. "I said seven, not three past seven."

"Whatever, let's go," I said.

"You have to come inside first," she ordered.

"Why?" I complained.

"Because my Dad needs to see you. I'm annoyed at him and I want to piss him off. Why do you think I'm going on this stupid date? It's also why I'm dressed like a stripper. Now come on!" she demanded and forced me inside. So much for the idea that she wanted to impress me. Courtney dragged me into a room which appeared to be her father's study. "Daddy?" she said.

"Yes, sweetheart?" her father replied without looking up.

"I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be home," she told him.

"Alright," he said absentmindedly.

"Don't you want to know who I'm going out with?" she prompted. "He's here to meet you." Her father finally looked up from his work for a moment to look me up and down. "This is Duncan. He's been to juvie," she introduced. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi, Mr. Morrison," I said politely.

"Juvie?" Mr. Morrison said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah… got caught stealing some shit," I confessed.

"I see… well just don't get Courtney in any trouble and make sure she's home at a reasonable hour. She'll need some time to get some study in before she goes to bed." Two seconds ago he had barely noticed she was leaving, and now she had to be home to study? This guy was insane. Courtney didn't seem overly satisfied with his response either.

"Sure," I agreed. Mr. Morrison looked at his daughter for apparently the first time since she'd walked in the room.

"And that's what your wearing?" he asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" she asked innocently, obviously hoping to get more of a reaction out of him.

"Maybe you should think about losing a little weight before wearing a dress like that," was all her father said before turning back to his work. Courtney stared at him open mouthed for a moment before screeching in frustration and storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Uh, see ya later, Mr. Morrison," I said to him before turning to go.

"Sure, Damian," he replied. I left the room and went to find Courtney. I walked down the hall and looked in every room till I found the one that was hers, where she was sitting on the bed dejectedly, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Go away, Duncan," she said flatly. I ignored her and sat next to her on the bed. "You can go now. I know you don't really want to be here and you've done what I needed you to. Not that it worked," she laughed sarcastically. I felt really bad for her. I knew what it was like to have a dad that didn't give a fuck about me and was nothing but critical.

"Why don't you come out with me? We could do something fun to cheer you up," I suggested. She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Come on, Princess. What else are you going to do, sit here and mope about your fuckwit of a father?" She glared at me. "Well he is! You can't deny it. Anyone who thinks you need to lose weight is obviously a total fuckwit and completely blind," I assured her. She smiled sadly.

"Alright, fine. Just let me fix my make up first, okay?" she agreed and walked out of the room to the bathroom. I looked around her room while she was gone. It was in perfect order, as predicted. There was a desk in the corner with a textbook laid open where she'd obviously been studying earlier. A bookcase stood next to it which was almost completely full. There weren't any photographs of her and her friends or her and her family like there were in any normal teenager's room. I wondered briefly if she even had any friends. I studied a calendar on the wall that had events scrawled all over it, it seemed like she was always busy, and if she wasn't she had scheduled in study time for herself. Looking at the room I would never have guessed it belonged to a teenage girl. I was reading a quote framed on the wall when she came in.

"There is no substitute for hard work," I read aloud. "Do you ever have any fun?" I asked her as I looked around at her. She glared at me and curled her lip up slowly.

"Fun isn't going to get me a law degree," she snapped.

"Well I'm going to make sure you have some tonight. Let's go," I strode out of her room and she followed me, shutting the door behind her. We climbed into my truck and I started it up and started driving.

"Where are we going?" Courtney asked. "This isn't the way to the restaurant."

"Do you have to control everything?" I said exasperatedly.

"Yes," she replied. I rolled my eyes. Of course she had to control everything.

"We aren't going to the restaurant," I told her. "I said you were going to have fun, and that is not going to happen at some lame restaurant."

"But what about my reservation?" she whined.

"Who cares?" I snorted.

"Well I went out of my way…" Courtney started.

"Courtney." I interrupted. "Shut up."

"Hmph," she grumbled as she folded her arms. I shook my head, thinking that making her have fun was going to be an impossible task.

I drove out of town, towards the airport and I could tell Courtney was restraining herself from asking where the hell we were going. Eventually I turned down a dirt road that was actually a really long driveway. There were paddocks on either side and I could tell Courtney was worried I had brought her out here to murder her or something.

"Relax, Princess," I said to her.

"I am relaxed," she lied. We got to a gate and I stopped the truck and got out to open it.

"Duncan, that sign says no trespassing," she pointed out once I was back in the car.

"It's fine! No one's going to even notice us," I assured her. I drove through the gate and didn't bother to stop and shut it behind me. I rolled down the windows and let the wind rush through the car. I glanced over at Courtney to see her smiling as her hair blew in the breeze. I pulled the truck into a paddock and parked it, facing the airport.

"We're here," I announced and got out of the car. Courtney followed me and I went round the back of the truck and sat on the tailgate where Courtney joined me. I pulled out a cigarette and lit up before offering one to Courtney.

"Ew, no. What are we doing here?" she asked.

"Shh… just enjoy the night air," I said. "Look over there," I pointed towards the airport.

"I don't see anything," Courtney replied.

"Those lights over there, that's the airport," I told her. She glanced at me in confusion, and I knew she was wondering why I was showing her the airport. It didn't take very long to see the point though. The runway was pointed directly towards us and as a plane took off it flew straight overhead. I watched Courtney as her eyes followed the plane and she tilted her head back to watch it soar above her, her expression one of wonder instead of the usual stern frown she wore. For a moment she actually looked like a carefree teenager and not someone who always seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders, and she really looked beautiful sitting there in the moonlight. She glanced over at me and I averted my eyes so she wouldn't know I was staring. She had noticed already, however.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I'm not," I replied, looking up at the stars. I saw her shake her head out of the corner of my eye as she turned her eyes back to the sky. It wasn't long before another plane took off right in front of us.

"This is pretty cool," Courtney admitted. "Thanks," she smiled at me.

"For what?" I asked, throwing my cigarette butt onto the ground and rubbing it into the dirt.

"Making me forget about my Dad. Being nice to me even though I was a bitch to you," she said wryly. "Sorry about that, by the way."

"It's fine, I get it. My Dad's no cup of tea either. Besides, I'm used to you being a bitch," I grinned.

"Rude! I'm hardly ever a bitch," she denied. "And if I am, it's only cause you deserve it! Harassing me all the time," she scowled.

"But you're just so fun to wind up," I smirked.

"Haha. You know, it's not very nice to hit on girls as a way of annoying them. Especially if you don't really want to date them," Courtney accused.

"Who said I didn't want to?" I retorted.

"Come on, it was pretty obvious you were never really interested in me. I imagine your friends will never let you live this one date down," Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Just so you know…" I started, moving a little closer to her. "I wasn't joking the first time I asked you. But you turned me down so I had to pretend I was," I admitted. Courtney's eyes widened in surprise.

"You were serious?" she whispered. "Well… maybe if I'd known I would have said yes," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, leaning in a little closer.

"I don't know…" she murmured, watching my lips intently before flicking her eyes up to meet mine. "Are you going to kiss me now?"

"I was thinking about it," I chuckled. Trust her to ruin the mood by talking. It didn't matter though, we had all night. I assumed she wasn't eager to get back home.

"Okay, I'll shut up now," she smiled.

"Too late, you missed your chance," I joked, grinning at her, before turning away to look at the airport once more. Before my head was even turned all the way around, Courtney grabbed me and turned me back to face her. She hesitated for a second before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to mine. I circled an arm around her and pulled her close to me, closing my eyes as her arms went around my neck, her hands in my hair. Her lips parted and I flicked my tongue into her mouth, kissing her aggressively.

"You taste like smoke," she whispered into my mouth.

"Sorry," I replied and I swore to myself I would quit right there and then if I could keep kissing her like that.

"It's alright. I kind of like it," she smiled and grazed my bottom lip with her teeth and I groaned. Suddenly she pulled away, her eyes wide.

"What is it? Did I do something wrong?" I asked, confused. She was the one who kissed me after all.

"Shh, do you hear that?" she asked. I listened for a moment and sure enough I could hear the sound of a siren slowly getting closer to us. I stood on the tray of my truck and looked in the direction we'd come in. Hurtling towards us was the blue and red lights of a cop car.

"Shit, the cops are coming," I swore, jumping back down.

"You said no one would know we were here!" Courtney complained.

"I was wrong," I shrugged.

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"Wait for them to get here and arrest us," I grinned. We were only trespassing, we weren't going to get in that much trouble. "The cops won't do much. You've never been arrested before."

"We could run for it," Courtney smiled coyly.

"Are you insane?" I asked as the cops pulled up beside us.

"What? It would make a good story!" Courtney said with a grin.

"You're crazy as hell," I laughed. Who was this girl and what had she done with the uptight princess from school? A couple of cops got out of the car and walked over to us. One guy looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Duncan. I should've known," he said dryly.

"You know each other?" Courtney asked, surprised.

"Sure do, Princess. We're old friends. What's up, Matt?" I nodded. Matt rolled his eyes and pulled out his handcuffs.

"Cuff the girl," Matt told his partner.

"Hey, she didn't do anything wrong," I complained.

"Trespassing is a felony, Duncan," Matt told me.

"No it isn't," Courtney snorted. The flashing blue lights illuminated her face, bringing out the freedom in her eyes as she sassed a cop, something I had been certain she would never do. Didn't she love authority figures?

"Yeah, well the owners of the property don't appreciate it," Matt glared at her.

He threw the cuffs on me and tossed me in the back of the car. Matt's partner was gentler with Courtney and he led her to the car and told her to get in. I was a little surprised they had put us in cuffs so quick, but I guessed with my track record they weren't playing around.

"Don't worry, they're just trying to scare us," I told her as she sat down. She sat up close to me so our thighs were touching and even the simple contact had my heart racing.

"Well it's not working," she sniffed and looked at Matt who was leaning into the car. She winked at me and my heart lurched. "Look, Matt is it?" Courtney said sweetly. "This is all just a misunderstanding. I'm sure a handsome and smart guy like you has much better things to do than waste his time with us," she smiled and fluttered her eyelashes. Matt didn't fall for her sweet talk, but I did. The way she was acting tonight, so wild and free, was completely different from how she was at school. If I'd only ever spent time with her at school, I know I would have always held a spot of resentment for her goody two shoes act, but now, tonight, I knew I was in danger of falling for her.

"I'm calling your dad, Duncan," Matt told me. "And what's your name, miss?"

"I'll only tell you if you give me a smoke and a light," she said. I laughed, knowing she didn't smoke but Matt just got mad and slammed the door.

"What a jerk!" Courtney said.

"Totally. He has no sense of humour," I grinned.

"Well, this is my first time in a cop car," Courtney said with a laugh. I couldn't believe she was being so cavalier about the whole situation.

"Your dad's going to kill me," I said to her.

"I doubt my dad will even care," she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure he will," I assured her. "I'll be dead by the end of the night, I'm sure you'd be happy about that," I joked.

"But then who would annoy me at school?" she asked.

"Hey, there's way more annoying people at school than me!" I protested.

"I was kidding, you idiot!" she said softly, leaning in and brushing her lips softly against mine. I felt my stomach lurch again and I wondered what the hell was wrong with me.

"Hey stop that!" Matt's partner banged on the window. It wasn't till Courtney pulled away and grinned at me wickedly, a devilish glint in her eye, that I figured out what the hell was wrong with me. And when I realised I swallowed and did my best not to blurt out how in love with her I was. It was pathetic after all, what kind of lame idiot falls in love after one fake date?

Matt was on the phone for ages, obviously in no hurry, but then neither was I. I was just happy to sit there with Courtney's head on my shoulder as we chatted about the most random stuff and I wondered how I could let her know that I really liked her and wanted to date her, without letting on exactly _how _much I liked her.

Finally Matt came and opened the door.

"Get out you two," he said gruffly. "Your dad says to let you go." Matt was obviously not happy about this fact but he did it anyway. The cops took the cuffs off and I rubbed at my wrists.

"Why does Matt care what your dad says?" Courtney asked.

"My dad's his boss," I grinned. "I may be a disappointment to my father but he was embarrassed enough the first time I went to juvie, he wouldn't risk it happening again."

"Duncan, if I catch you out here again I'm taking you to the station, I don't care what your dad says," Matt scowled. "Now get out of here." Courtney and I clambered into my truck and drove out of the field, back the way we came. I glanced over at Courtney and I could see she was still smiling.

"Did you have a good time?" I laughed.

"Best date ever," she replied.

"Do you… do you want to do it again sometime?" I asked.

"Get arrested?" she asked.

"Go on a date… with me," I said nervously. Fuck this love thing, it was making me all dumb and nervous.

"I'd love to," Courtney replied. I smiled to myself and reached over and took her hand in mine. We rode the rest of the trip back to Courtney's house in comfortable silence. When we arrived I walked her to the front door.

"Are you going to tell you dad I got you arrested?" I asked.

"Of course! I want him to know you're a horrible influence," she laughed. I smiled and reached up my hand to brush her hair back from her eyes. She swallowed as she gazed up into my eyes and I wondered if she was as nervous as I was.

"Courtney…" I started. _Don't say it, you'll regret it_, I thought to myself. I knew it wasn't the right time to tell her I loved her, it was too soon. One day, but not tonight. So instead I just kissed her, and tried to convey how much I cared about her through that kiss and I thought I could feel her telling me the same thing as she kissed me back. Eventually we reluctantly pulled away and I grinned at her.

"Goodnight, Princess," I said.

"Goodnight," she replied with a smile before going inside. I shook my head with a grin as I walked back to my truck, marvelling at how a few hours could change everything.


End file.
